La lettre de Pétunia
by Onyx Black-Potter
Summary: Parce que Pétunia n'était pas seulement une connasse imbue d'elle-même. Elle était aussi une soeur qui a énormément perdu un certain 31 octobre 1981.


Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'incroyable **J. K. Rowling**.

Rêveusement,

Onyx Black-Potter

 **La lettre de Pétunia**

Harry venait de recevoir une lettre. Une lettre moldue. Mise à part Hermione, personne d'autre n'était capable de lui envoyer une lettre comme ça … Et encore, Hermione s'était enfin décidé à acheter un hibou en plus de son énorme chat orange. Alors, il ne restait que sa tante, bizarre … Mais effectivement, c'était elle. Il ouvrit cette lettre moldue, il ne savait pas ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir sa tante. Il n'avait même pas envie de lire cette stupide lettre. Il avait été tenté de la jeter, cependant, sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Il s'assit à son bureau et l'ouvrit.

 _« Harry,_

 _Tu ne voudras peut être pas lire cette lettre, mais je t'en prie, lis la jusqu'au bout. Ensuite, tu décideras d'en faire ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas que tu changes d'avis sur ton oncle, Dudley ou moi-même. Je veux juste que tu comprennes pourquoi je t'ai traité comme cela et pourquoi nous avons toujours détesté ce « don » si spécial. Je veux juste que tu connaisses mon histoire._

 _Quand on t'a laissé sur notre pas de porte, je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Lily était morte. On avait tué ma Lily, ma sœur. Tu as surement toujours pensé que je détestais Lily ainsi que ton père, James et donc, par conséquent, toi. Ce n'est pas le cas. Ça n'a jamais été le cas, enfin, peut être que pour ton père, c'était le cas. La seule chose que je ne supportais pas vraiment chez lui, c'était son air je-m'en-foutiste, arrogant et fier. Mais ma sœur ... Ma sœur je l'aimais. Malgré ce que j'avais pu dire lors de la découverte de ce « don », je l'aimais. Malgré l'éloignement, les insultes et mon stupide comportement, je l'aimais._

 _Chaque 1_ _er_ _septembre quand elle partait, je montais dans ma chambre et je pleurais. J'étais triste, car j'avais l'impression que votre monde me volait ma seule et unique sœur … Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle adorait être une sorcière. Et moi, je voyais bien que je la perdais, qu'elle s'éloignait. Je crois que j'étais jalouse de ne pas être comme elle. Je crois aussi que j'aurais voulu découvrir votre monde et surtout, j'aurais voulu qu'elle n'y soit pas seule. Parce que c'était mon rôle de lui montrer le chemin à suivre. C'était mon rôle en tant que grande sœur. Et le monde des sorciers m'a volé ce rôle. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai détesté les sorciers, pas ma sœur, les sorciers seulement. En plus de me la voler, on me volait ce pourquoi j'étais son ainée._

 _Cependant, lorsque tes parents m'ont envoyés le faire-part de ta naissance, je fus la tante la plus heureuse. Je venais te voir, sans Vernon, car il ne voulait pas entendre parler du monde des sorciers. Je t'offrais toujours des jouets de notre monde, comme cela, tu serais lié au monde de ton père et de ta mère. J'adorais venir sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'adorais te voir. Et surtout, je reprenais contact avec Lily, je renouais notre lien petit à petit._

 _Un an après, on te déposait devant ma porte. Et ma première pensée fût de te haïr. Le monde des sorciers m'avait pris ma sœur petit à petit, pour ensuite la tuer définitivement. J'ai haïs votre monde, James, toi et cette stupide magie ! J'ai eu tellement de haine en moi à ce moment-là. Je pleurais de rage en te regardant, car je ne voyais qu'une seule chose, le visage de ton père. Je ne voyais que celui à cause de qui ma Lily était morte et à cause de qui tu étais orphelin. J'allais fermer la porte, mais au moment même, tu as ouvert les yeux et tu m'as regardé. Et j'y ai vu ce qui m'a décidé à t'accueillir. Ses yeux. Tu avais ses yeux à elle. Ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Tu avais les mêmes qu'elle. Je l'avais déjà remarqué avant, mais je n'y prêtais jamais vraiment attention. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'était tout ce qui restait de ma petite soeur. La seule chose au monde. Alors, j'ai pensé que malgré sa mort, elle vivrait à travers toi, à travers tes yeux. Et aussi, que j'aurais toujours une partie d'elle devant moi._

 _Ma décision n'avait pas plus à Vernon, il m'en a voulu pendant des semaines, mais je m'en fichais, tu étais à l'abri. Mais, malgré tout l'amour que je portais pour toi et surtout, pour Lily, rien ne put contenir ma haine à l'égard de votre monde. Et petit à petit, Vernon avait réussi à me retourner la tête. Même tes magnifiques yeux verts n'ont rien pu faire. Au lieu de me rappeler mes souvenirs heureux de Lily, ils ne me rappelaient que sa mort. Et petit à petit, je t'ai détesté._

 _Alors aujourd'hui, j'aimerai m'excuser, m'excuser d'avoir rabaissé, insulté, humilié et méprisé ton monde et toi. Je me rends compte que j'ai agis comme une idiote et qu'au lieu de m'éloigner du dernier lien que j'avais avec Lily, j'aurais dû, au contraire, tout faire pour t'élever et t'aimer comme elle l'aurait fait. Je m'excuse pour tout cela._

 _Voilà, Harry, tu connais mon histoire. Je ne te demande surtout pas de me prendre en pitié ou quoi que ce soit, je mérite amplement ta colère. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes pourquoi et surtout, je voulais m'excuser._

 _Bonne chance dans ta vie,_

 _Ta tante, Pétunia. »_

Harry lâcha la lettre. Il était abasourdi, choqué, étonné, triste, mais encore un peu en colère. Il en voulait à sa tante de ne jamais lui avoir dit tout ça, mais il comprenait aussi. Alors, tout sentiment de colère et de rancune s'en alla de son esprit et il pardonna à sa tante.


End file.
